


Amore Tenebris

by hikari100



Series: Era A Sanguine [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Accidental Stimulation, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Timelines, Amnesia, Anal, Animal Themes, Aphrodisiacs, Bad Boys, Beast - Freeform, Beauty - Freeform, Begging, Biting, Body Modification, Bondage, Brainwash, Branding, CBT, Claiming, Clothes Fetish, Cock Bondage, Cock/Ball Fetish, Collars, Conditioning, D/s, Double Penetration, Drugs, Emotional Themes, Endearments, F/M, Feminine Terms for Males, Forced Feminization, Frottage, Gags, Gender Themes, Gentleness, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, Immobilization, Jewelry, Language, Latex, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Molly Weasley Bashing, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Pampering, Plants, Possessiveness, Rimming, Ron Weasley Bashing, Seduction, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sleep/Bedding Themes, Teasing, Tentacles, Touching, Vines, Well fucked, Yaoi, childlike characteristics, coming, falling, fantasies, heat - Freeform, magical themes, sex toys under clothes, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari100/pseuds/hikari100
Summary: A new year is coming up, and students are returning. One student in particular, Harry Potter, is hoping for a peaceful year. Unfortunately, his family's ancient past rears its ugly head, and Harry's left to stew in his own pool of darkness. Too bad for Magical England, someone knows what lays hidden in the Potter bloodline. And they're determine to have the shadow child to themselves.No matter the cost.





	1. Bloody Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this chapter may be a bit short! Real Life is definitely getting away from me these days. ~

This just had to be a joke...  
...right?

Blood red eyes reflected their inner confusion, as the owner stared blankly down at the parchment that they held within long, spidery fingers. The results of the latest test, was surprising, to say the least. Surprising...and suspicious.

And well…

___

Name: Hadrian James Potter  
Born: July 31, 1980  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Emerald Green

*Race: Hybrid  
*Blood Status: Pure

**Family** **_(D = deceased, M = muggle, S = Squib)_**

Father: James Trent Potter **D**  
Mother: Lily Marie Evans-Bera **D**  
Grandparents (P): Charleus Potter and Dorea Black **D**  
Grandparents (M): Alexander Evans and Adya Bera **D**

Aunt (M):Petunia Rose Evans **S**  
Uncle (by marriage): Vernon Aaron Dursley **M**  
Cousin: Dudley Jonathon Dursley **S**

**Injuries**

Mild Concussion: Four, Seven, Ten, Twelve, Thirteen  
Broken Arm (L): Two, Five, Seven, Nine  
Broken Leg (R): Four, Eight  
Broken Leg (L): Six, Eight  
Burns: Two, Four, Six, Seven, Nine, Ten  
Nerve Damage: Thirteen, Fourteen  
Bruised Ribs: Five, Six, Eight, Ten  
Fractured Ribs: Four, Seven, Nine  
Internal Bruising: Three, Five, Eight, Ten  
Stomach Corrosion: Four, Five, Seven  
Malnutrition: Ongoing

** Health Issues **

Stunted Growth  
Weakened Immune System  
Asthmatic  
Damaged Eyesight  
Limited Usage of Left Arm  
Possible Memory Loss **_(needs further testing!)_**

** Spells, Potions and Charms **

Compulsion: Obedience, Loyalty  
-Keyed To: Vernon Dursley, Albus Dumbledore  
-Trigger Word: Boy

Obliviate: Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Eleven, Twelve  
-Caster: Albus Dumbledore, Gilderoy Lockheart  
-Sealed Memories: Running Away, Pickpocketing, Molestation 

Loyalty Potion  
-Keyed To: Albus Dumbledore, Weasleys  
-Trigger Word: My Boy, Harry

Love Potion  
-Keyed To: Cho Chang, Ginerva Weasley  
-Trigger Word: Sweetie

Repulsion Potion  
-Keyed To: Severus Snape, Slytherin’s, Dark Arts  
-Trigger Word: Potter

Core Block: 75%  
Memory Block: 53% 

** Bloodlines **

Succubus **_(Paternal)_**  
Lamia **_(Maternal)_**  
Hermaphrodite  
Dryad **_(Demon)_**  
???? **_(Not active)_**

___

Well, well, well.  
Looks like the Potters weren't so light, after all.

Hmm...

They inwardly frowned, brows furrowing slightly in thought. When they took up their heritage (why they hadn’t done this before, they still weren’t sure), the one home that had drawn their attention had been a manor that had once belonged to their ancestor. Strangely enough, even after a thousand years, the building was in near perfect condition. Of course, it took a good amount of gold to satisfy the greedy goblins about getting the manor updated with current wards and modern needs. They looked back at the results, before realization dawned on them. There was a book that they remembered coming across during their youth. It was a book full of obscure potions that had been lost to time, but there was one potion in particular that had been very interesting. 

The Abeo Potion.

Eyes shining brightly as they grinned, they hurried to their study; test results in hand. The room was quite cozy, with dark furniture, row after row of books (that was spent years in gathering, and a warm fire that blazed happily from the built-in fireplace. Humming softly, they started scrolling through their collection; before a seemingly nameless book caught their attention.

Smirking, they withdrew the book, revealing a worn book with yellowed pages that was held together by a dark green binding. There was no words to indicate the book’s subject, but they knew that this was the book that they had been looking for. They flipped through the pages, until about halfway through, the words **Abeo Potion**, flashed in bold, black script. The Abeo Potion had been thought up by the infamous Salazar Slytherin so long ago, and it had been proven to be a lifesaver for the old bloodlines. The Abeo Potion, once enjested, would awaken any creature blood within the host. Gradually, over time, the potion would transform the blood; making the host a true pureblood.

Looking the ingredients over, they gave a slight nod. It didn’t require much, though, some of the ingredients would be a bit tricky; but it would work. Their eyes glazed over slightly as they thought about Harry Potter, and a cruel smile graced their lips as they chuckled softly. Yes, with this, Potter would have no choice but to turn to _them_ for safety. The so-called war was over before it could truly begin, and there was nothing for the Light Side to do but accept defeat.


	2. Lonely Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frustrated Harry Potter is left awake, troubling thoughts plaguing his mind.

**June 30, 1995**   
**4 Privet Drive**   
**11:15 pm**

As the barest of moons rose to the sparkling, evening skies; silence fell upon Privet Drive. With schools having let out only days earlier, the peaceful nights would soon give way to excitement; for some, anyway. To those of 4 Privet Drive, all but one, had fallen into a deep, peaceful slumber. The only thing that could be heard, coming from this seemingly ordinary home, was the rumbling snores of the husband; one Vernon Dursley. The one who was awake, was the Dursley's unwanted nephew; young Harry Potter. The Dursley family were not happy about having the young boy living with them; determined to keep their neighbors from ever discovering the truth about the one they deemed a _freak_. That Harry Potter was not normal, but a wizard.

Yes, that's right.  
A _wizard_.

James Potter and the late Lily Evans, had been magical themselves. Thirteen years earlier, James and Lily had been brutally struck down on All Hollow's Eve; and due to the Dursley's displeasure, they had lied to Harry for years about their death. They would insist, for years at that, that James and Lily had died in a car crash; that James was an unemployed drunk and that Lily had been a drug addicted whore.

And for awhile, Harry believed them.

That is...  
Until he learned the truth.

As his eleventh birthday neared, the Dursley's had been assaulted by a constant stream of letters; letters that were, in reality, acceptance letters to his late parents school. It took until being in a tiny shack in the middle of the ocean, for someone to track the displaced family down. So imagine Harry's surprise, when a seemingly giant of a man, broke into the little shack; Rubeus Hagrid, Groundskeeper of Hogwarts. It was on that night that Harry learned the truth. How his parents stood for what was right, fighting against a powerful dark wizard known only as Lord Voldemort; how Voldemort was determined to remove any and all thorns from his side. There was something that happened during the explanation; for the first time ever, Harry could recall a high pitched, cold and cruel laugh. 

As for Hogwarts...  
...oh boy.

During the train ride, Harry would meet his so-called 'best friends', ch, more like _fiends_. It may have taken him a bit to see through the acts, but Harry would come to understand that his...friends, were being paid by the Headmaster himself; Albus too many names Dumbledore. Paid out of his family's _fucking_ vault, nonetheless!

This wasn't the only thing that Harry discovered, either.  
Oh no, this was the _least_ of his problems.

The list of stolen items that had been provided by the goblins, had left Harry seeing red; literally, in this case. Dozens of priceless books had been removed, his dad's Quidditch gear, numerous gems and family jewelry (_including_ his parents wedding rings), a shit ton of gold, and most importantly, the Potter Family Grimoire, all had been taken without his permission.

Then, came the stupid contract.

Harry had been left seething and hissing as he was handed a bloody marriage contract; one that would have forcibly bound him to one Ginerva Weasley. Just the idea of marrying the school broom was downright nauseating. The contract was so terribly illegal, that it made Harry wonder what the hell Dumbledore and Molly Weasley had been thinking; when they came up with that garbage. 

There was just one tiny, itty bitty problem...  
Harry couldn't do a damn thing to stop any of this.

...yet.

Unknown to anyone, save for the young boy himself; but his true memories of the infamous Chamber of Secrets incident, had gradually returned to him. Harry's most recent year at Hogwarts had been, as of now, his worst year yet. Honestly, what were the Ministry of Magic thinking by bringing back the Tri-Wizard Tournament? Thanks to the incompetence of the bumbling fool of a Minister, a student; seventh-year Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory, had been killed. Cedric Diggory, a handsome boy with chestnut locks and kind gray eyes, had known what he was getting into when he had first signed up; or so Harry assumed. For once, the young boy had been looking forward to a quiet year, but alas, his damning luck struck on All Hollow's Eve.

It was with great horror, that Harry had been selected as a _fourth_ champion; much to the fury of the Hufflepuff house. Unfortunately, at the insistence of both Albus Dumbledore and Ministry Employee, Bartimeus Crouch SR; Harry was told that he had no choice but to compete, unless he wanted to lose his magic.

Damn.  
Halloween _had_ to be cursed.

Instinctively recognizing that it was through his magic, that allowed him to survive the Dursley's for so long; Harry reluctantly agreed. But oh, how he longed to gut the fool who got him into the death trap. Here's a funny thing, as the tournament went on, Harry got to learn a bit more about those competing. 

Fluer Delacour; Beauxbatons Champion, was an intelligent young lady with a sadistic streak a mile wide. Viktor Krum; Drumstrangs Champion, while gruff, despised his fame and was genuinely afraid of fan girls, of all things. Hearing this, Harry could not blame him, as fan girls and/or boys were downright _terrifying_ when it came to their source of affection. 

As for Cedric Diggory, well...  
He was a bit of a two-faced ass.

'Nuff said.

The tasks were just as insane as the Tournament itself. The First Task saw the four going against _nesting_ dragons; having to retrieve a fake egg from the dragon mother's nest. Harry would still swear, even now, that the bag had been hexed against him; as he wound up picking the Hungarian Horntail (the biggest and most aggressive of the breeds). Granted, Harry did the best in retrieving the fake egg, but still...

What were the adults thinking?!

Hold on a tick.

A sudden thought struck and a vague memory rose up. Hadn't the Horntail acted a bit funny when Harry approached her? The dragon, despite being in an enraged state, hadn't done much but chase him around the arena; including in the air. He was exhausted from having to run, but there wasn’t a single wound upon his body.

Hmm...  
It was probably nothing, anyway.

Then there was that stupid Yule Ball. That was a nightmare in itself. Harry was more than man enough to admit that he could not dance to save his life. He had felt bad for his...er, date; Pravati Patil, for being such a wallflower. Not long after the dance, he did send her a single yellow rose as apology. Who knew if she got it? The Second Task had been just as bad, if not worse. If there was one thing that Harry did know about himself, besides loathing the cold; he could not swim. And low and behold, each champion had to retrieve something from within the Black Lake...during the coldest part of the season. Well, more like some_one_. But why, oh why was Ronald Weasley picked as his?! Ooh, maybe his mask was a bit _too_ good these days?

The Third Task...  
Oh boy.

While Harry enjoyed the thrill of flying; the feeling of freedom, he wasn't all that fond of Quidditch itself. But to say something like that within a school full of fanatics? That alone was social suicide, and Harry already had enough on his plate; no need to add more crap to it. The once grand Quidditch Pitch field had been replaced by a growing maze full of who knows what; although, he thought that he overheard someone saying that one of Hagrid's beasties was going to be in there.

Yep.  
A freaking Acromantula.

What no one knew, was that the Tri-Wizard Cup had been turned into a Port-Key. The Port-Key had dropped Cedric and Harry off in a graveyard far from school. Now, Harry wasn't too fond of Cedric; seeing that he was a jackass, but not once did he wish true harm on the guy. Sure, Cedric needed a slice of humble pie and maybe a shower, but not the fate that was given to him!

To be struck by the Killing Curse.

Needless to say, Cedric Diggory was murdered and the Dark Lord; Voldemort, came back through the usage of a dark potion and ritual. Thankfully, Harry had proven that the Imperious had no effect on him, other than irritating him. Also, hadn't he been struck by the Crucitas as well? Funny, he didn't feel anything from that, other than a slight itch.

Huh.

Harry had always known that Cornelius Fudge, the incompentent Minister, was a coward; but to absolutely refuse the notion of Voldemort returning, was what did it for Harry. As of June 24, Harry wanted nothing to do with the Ministry of Magic ever again. Which brings us to right now, Harry being stuck with his abusive relatives once more; only this time, he was completely isolated from the magical world.

Forced exile.  
Again.

**(...)**

Unable to sleep, fourteen-year-old Hadrian James Potter was thoughtful as he perched upon the nook that was built under the lone window. Things had been pretty interesting since the whole Chamber of Secrets incident, interesting...and yet, shitty at the same time. Time away at Hogwarts, oh boy, that was a nightmare in itself. It was strangely suspicious, to Harry anyway, that of the last four years at Hogwarts; only Third Year was semi-quiet. 

First Year brought about the Sorcerer's Stone, trolls and a freaking cerberus, and of course; learning that the Dark Lord Voldemort, was still alive. Well, if being in a wraith status counted as being alive. According to Headmaster Albus too many names Dumbledore, Professor Quirinus Quirrell (who had been willingly possessed by Voldemort), could not touch him as his late mother had placed a powerful protection in Harry's very skin.

A protection of love...  
...yeah right!

Second Year saw the legendary Chamber of Secrets being opened, and the supposed 'monster' was unleashed on the school. It was a damn miracle that no one was killed, merely petrified; or in a comatose state. Although, his suspicions really began after Hermione Granger got petrified. It was well known that she was an avid lover of books and would never ruin one. So why in the three realms would she have a ripped page from a book, in her clenched hand? And on the 'monster' of the Chamber?! The illusive page hinted at the legendary Basilisk. A giant snake that could kill via its gaze, but the deadly gaze became petrification whenever seen through a reflective surface. There was just one itty bitty problem.

The monster wasn't a Basilisk.  
But some type of demon.

Harry's eyes glazed over as his cheeks became dusted with a rosy red; his mind racing over to the demon in the Chamber. And oh, was he gorgeous; perfection given form. A pleasant tingle went down Harry's spine, as heat began to course through him; pooling in his belly as he mumbled softly. A seemingly ordinary man in his late teens to early twenties, a perfectly carved body with a swimmer's build, wavy dark green locks, and those shimmering yellow-gold eyes…

** _Animus..._ **

It wasn't until his trousers were becoming uncomfortably tight, and that his underwear had become soaked with desire; that Harry finally snapped out from his arousing thoughts. Blinking owlishly, Harry turned a bright red as he realized what had happened; and he was mortified beyond belief. Oh, thank the stars that there were those wards over his door. If any of his relatives had walked in, a beating would be the least of his worries...

Face still red, he shyly looked around his room with a thoughtful look. That was another thing, his room here at Privet Drive. Sometime during his Third Year, someone or something had tracked his location down and had done some serious renovating on his...room, to say the least. Of 4 Privet Drive, Harry’s 'room' was technically the smallest.

Well...not anymore.

The once tiny, cramped room had been expanded until it was roughly the size of the living room. The walls and ceiling were shaded a warm honey brown, the base a soft cream and a thick, cushy black rug rested comfortably under his bed. Even his cousin's old, battered furniture had been replaced with all new pieces.

He now had a larger desk; which appeared to be a mix between a writing desk and a vanity table and there was a large and cushy looking, black chair sat at the desk. Several shelves lined the walls, including two bookshelves and a queen-size canopy bed. The bed held white silk sheets and a thick, golden comforter was on top; complete with thick, fluffy pillows. All of the furniture was a polished dark mahogany, which complimented the brown accents of the room. Even the closet had been expanded to a full, walk-in sized closet...complete with a full length mirror on the inside.

Hmm...

Humming softly, Harry went up to the mirror and looked himself over with a critical gaze. That was another thing, he had noticed since the whole Chamber. Harry was looking less and less like a human, and more like Lord Animus. Was it possible that there was some creature blood flowing through the Potter bloodline...?

He was still small (malnutrition was a bitch), but there was something ethereal about him. Squirming, Harry's cheeks were still a deep red as he saw his growing bulge before coming to a decision. He shyly stripped down, exposing sensitive skin; shivering as the now cooler air brushed against his heated flesh.

Oh boy.

Shimmering scales, once a soft cream, had begun to turn a rich, forest green; turning a lighter shade around his groin. There was a visible slit in his groin, where his newly turned cock, jutted out proudly. His cock was more narrowed and pointed at the tip, with barbs; the scales were a deep emerald green, such a shade that it would put gems to shame. And there, just inches under his hard shaft, was a swollen, wet hole; glistening under the dim glow of the room's illumination.

He was well and truly stumped.

** _What's happening to me...?_ **


End file.
